forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaratha Starntempest
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Ileldra Starntempest (sister) | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }}Glaratha Starntempest was one of the nine founding members of the Scornubel crime syndicate known as the Great Goblet. Circa the , she was a skilled wizard that performed magical services for the organization. Description Glaratha was not overly concerned about her looks, leaving her hair unkempt. Personality She lost much of her innocence while under the control of her former master, Halonidas Dreie, and her demeanor toward most men outside the circle of her fellow Lords was brusque and distrustful. She was loud, outspoken, prone to using brute-force magic, and did not react kindly to most admonitions toward caution or subtlety. She did not conserve her magic items, preferring to be safe rather than sorry. Abilities It was likely that her younger sister Ileldra was the more advanced mage of the two because of her focus on magical research, whereas Glaratha primarily concentrated on acquiring magical items. Possessions Glaratha had many wands, rings, bracelets, and other enchanted items. She was never without strong defensive magic and kept a few wands hidden in her clothing. Each of the nine Lords of the Goblet kept a golden goblet that contained a finger or toe that belonged to Halonidas (whose death at the hands of Glaratha and her sister was the pivotal event that spawned the Great Goblet) as a warning against foul play between the members of the inner circle. Activities She was passionate about acquiring more magic in any form and was always in the market for new items, replacement items, or replenishing what she had. Relationships Glaratha was very protective of her gorgeous younger sister, Ileldra, which made the male members of the Great Goblet who were interested in Ileldra uncomfortable and wary about courting her. She enjoyed being an equal partner in the organization and was considered the authority on magical issues in the group. Ilverr Glaengath and Hammar Breskult were the only members that could convince her to use stealth and subtlety in her operations without igniting her ire. History Sometime around the Year of the Morningstar, 1350 DR, Glaratha and Ileldra were young apprentices to Halonidas Dreie, a wizard with business interests and a member of a cabal of merchants in Scornubel that was targeting certain Waterdhavian noble families that were encroaching on the local trade. Because he was instrumental in defeating the various adventuring mages that were hired by those nobles to protect their caravans, Halonidas asserted himself as the leader of the group, which inevitably led to conflict among the ranks. After a few failed attempts on his life, the opposing faction approached the Starntempest sisters and convinced them to betray their cruel master. Both Glaratha and Ileldra had suffered mental and physical abuse under Halonidas and both readily agreed. Caught unaware, the sisters drowned him in his bathing pool. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Scornubel Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Crime lords Category:Members of the Great Goblet